New Directive
by Unnamed.in.whispers
Summary: Elizabeth has experienced the horrors of outer space and lost everyone she worked with and cared for in the process. She was chasing a dream; she was chasing her God… but the price has been so very high. Now, with only the android David for company, she continues her search for answers aboard an alien ship and amongst the stars.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Paridise; Part 1 **Pairing:** Elizabeth Shaw/David 8

**Series:** Alien Franchise; Prometheus **Rating: **15 **Type: **AU

**Summary:** Elizabeth has experienced the horrors of outer space and lost everyone she worked with and cared for in the process. She was chasing a dream; she was chasing her God… but the price has been so very high. Now, with only the android David for company, she continues her search for answers aboard an alien ship and amongst the stars.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Prometheus characters or anything from the Alien franchise or universe. I am just taking the characters and playing with them a while – promising to restore them whole and unblemished! Thanks to Hollywood for creating these toys for me to enjoy. Please don't take any of my playing as having any bearing on the actual franchise. Enjoy.

()

Space seemed lonely and cold to some. But to Elizabeth Shaw it held answers to all the larger questions she had about life and death inclusively. It's why she had launched herself into the night, into space and into the unknown.

Things had seemed so simple in the aftermath of adrenaline and the wake of all the horrors she had experienced in the two short days of the Prometheus mission.

Now, as it stood, she may have made a terrible mistake.

She had begun the Prometheus expedition with the goal of meeting her makers, or at least discovering who they were… a master race who held the blueprint for humanity and all life on earth. And she had found them – losing a ships compliment of sixteen personnel, one of whom was her lover, in the process. Elizabeth herself had had her faith ripped away when the very beings she sought turned out to be little more than misguided scientists attempting to wipe-out the very life they had created… starting with her and her fellows.

She couldn't shake the feeling of death that tainted her skin; couldn't wash it away, no matter how many times she had tried.

After the first day aboard alien craft she had commandeered, she had managed to reaffix David's severed head. The android had taken things from there, ensuring the correct running of his internal systems and launching self-repair diagnostics.

They made for strange bedfellows; the archaeologist and the robot.

But Elizabeth had found David willing and eager to explore the possibilities that unfolded before them after leaving the desolation and disaster of planetary body LV-223. She reasoned that it was due to the death David's creator, Peter Weyland, who had been killed during the Prometheus mission. This released David from his programmed servitude, essentially freeing him.

Not that a robot knew the depth of the concept. For as soon as they had found refuge on-board the secondary alien ship, he had immediately requested orders of her. And, too sick and tired and destroyed from her experience of the Prometheus, Elizabeth had simply issued commands and plugged him into the ship.

There were only three things she had been operating on at the time; save them, leave the planet and get as far away from the crash site as possible.

It was only when she had come to her senses a few hours later she had questioned how wise her actions had been.

She told herself she had been left with little choice.

And, if truth be told, she was glad to have David with her. He was essential in learning the operations of the ship they had apprehended. He could work tirelessly on minimal energy while she found herself weaken with hunger and exhausted from her experience.

And yet, regardless of her fatigue, sleep did not come easily to her.

At the close of their first week on board the alien craft, David had noticed she was avoiding sleep and became very concerned.

"I have managed to decrypt the ships core functions and discovered the existence of a matter converter."

Elizabeth propped her heavy head on her hand and smiled, "That's wonderful news David."

"Indeed," he smiled widely, "it means we can feed and clothe you adequately."

She shrugged, "You have adjusted the temperature for me well enough."

"But you can't live forever in a survival suit," he scoffed. "I have already taken the liberty of decorating a new chamber for you according to your visual tastes."

She felt the frown on her face and watched his approach, "How do you know my tastes, David?"

"I have a meal waiting for you there," he said trying to entice her, "I am sure you will find it nutritional and sustaining."

Noticing his change of subject, she dismissed his suggestion by saying, "I'd rather hear what you have discovered in your latest search of the alien database. Do they have a name for themselves? Which planet are they from? Were there any clues as to why they created humanity?"

Sighing, David took her weight and half-carried her to the main bridge to show her the threads of his investigation.

The ship they had taken was slightly smaller than the first they investigated on the planet. It had also been lacking in dead bodies and deadly weapons. David had reasoned that this must have been a support craft; something to evacuate the original ship's crew in the event of disaster.

At the time, she hadn't really cared. So much had happened and there was so much to adjust to.

()

Two weeks into their new mission, Elizabeth had taken to converting a spare cargo hold into a hydroponics bay with the help of the matter converter David had decrypted.

"Do you miss him?" David had asked, weeding the freshly constituted earth in the main planter.

She knew he meant Charlie, but asked, "Who?" all the same.

"Doctor Holloway, of course," David answered. "I am aware of your physical and emotional relationship. And while I don't understand the attraction an educated and highly regarded scientist, such as yourself, had for a simple archaeological opportunist, such as Holloway, I do appreciate you had… feelings for him."

Elizabeth had listened, squeezing her eyes tight against the tears burning through her, holding the rake so tightly in her hand that the plastic handle protested beneath her grip. She breathed through the sensation of lead lining her throat and chest and felt the words like daggers in her mouth, "I know you struggle to understand the complexities of most human emotions, David, let alone love. But Charlie was a warm and caring man. We shared a belief and a passion in work, life and love that I might never be able to explain to you." And she looked up into his placid, ocean eyes, wanting to see hurt there; wanting to see pain. But there was nothing, so she twisted her weapon, "And even if I tried to explain what love is, you couldn't understand it… because you can't feel it... being a construct and not a person."

David was silent for a time, angling his head in thought and moving to take the rake from her, pushing the pliant ground about the allotted space as Elizabeth pressed a hand to her chest, trying to keep her heart from falling out after such a painful conversation.

"I should think I would have missed you," David said quietly, not looking up to her, "had you left me back on LV-223 I would have missed you."

"You needed me to survive," Elizabeth spat, "that is as different to love as anything I could describe."

David simply regarded her, reaching out to gently touch her arm, "It may be difficult to emulate human emotion but I understand the behaviour associated with certain feelings… and I find that I think of you often. I wonder about your opinion on certain matters and I wish to know your history. While I cannot associate the sound of your voice with a pleasurable experience, I do believe I seek it, wherever possible and engineer eventualities to spend time with you over all others."

She snatched herself away, feeling stung. She didn't really need this right now. Things had become complicated enough without trying to fend off the emulated affections of a synthetic life form.

"It's not possible David," she said with as much of a sneer as possible, "you must be malfunctioning. I suggest you run another circuit diagnostic."

But the android moved as if toward her, before changing course to stand opposite her, "I am functioning within all normal parameters. And there are no faults in the analysis of my actions. After all, I must hold affection for you. Why else would I watch your dreams?"

Not quite processing his words, Elizabeth blinked against the revelation. During the two and a half years she and the rest of the crew had been in stasis she had often felt another presence in her dream state; catching a glance of a distant form or hearing a familiar voice… she had simply thought of it as a side effect of such a long period in cryogenic suspension

But here was David, confirming her original suspicions. Elizabeth found her head shaking, "You must have watched the others dreams while they were in stasis…"

David frowned for a moment, his blue eyes softening, "No."

The robot was saying he loved her? Elizabeth took a step backward, needing the distance; needing to breathe, "I was the project leader; you wanted to understand my thought process…"

The frown was gone from his face and he smiled, "While it is true that I began by sampling each of the crew's experiences in equal measure, I found myself increasingly drawn to your memories. At first I believed it to be idle curiosity… but as regularly as I completed my duties, furthered my studies, carried out required maintenance, I found myself at your bedside. No other satisfied me as much as you. And I never returned to anyone else."

Elizabeth listened, not quite believing his words.

"I was there, was I not, when you first woke?" David moved closer to her, "I wanted you in stasis to protect you from the infection you were carrying after your contact with the contaminated Holloway? I warned you of the danger you were in when the engineer came after you. And I am here with you now."

She tabled the conversation for another time. But, privately, she agreed that the Prometheus robot had spent an inordinate amount of time with her during the lead up and throughout the mission. Other crew members had seen him as cold and inhuman, but to Elizabeth David had always been polite, inquisitive and helpful. She even had to admit that she found the construction of his model aesthetically pleasing… he was compact and muscular. Though she had never found blonde men particularly appealing, his sharpened jaw and elegant frame were shadowed by the charm he exuded in her presence. Add to that the simple fact that David was intelligent in the extreme and this, above anything physical, attracted her to him more than she cared to admit.

But, she reminded herself, he was nothing more than a machine. And no good would come of thinking he was anything else.

()

Three weeks into the new mission Elizabeth and David had tasked themselves with and she found herself looking up at his gentle smile from a medical table.

"Where am I?" She asked, groggily as light and shape began to form cohesively around her. "What happened?

David moved to support her as she dragged her heavy frame up the bed to lean against the pillow.

"You collapsed," he answered, gently. "Do you remember anything before waking up here?"

Blinking past the haze of memory, Elizabeth reached out and was provided with water, "I remember being in the arboretum… it was warm…"

"No Elizabeth," David breathed, taking her in his arms to move her into a more upright and comfortable position, "you were warm. The ambient temperature in this ship has not altered."

As much as she tried to resist it, she found herself relax into the momentary protection of his arms, finding her eyes close against the scent of oils and earth from the gardens flowers.

"So I had a fever?" She spoke, mainly to break herself out of the false spell she was weaving…

"No. Five days ago, you had an infection, no doubt from the various microbes you have been exposed to over the past few weeks onboard this ship," he said, seeming uneasy over removing his arms completely, leaving one for her to hold on to as she drank her water. "I have cleansed the air and programmed the filtration device to remove the harmful bacteria."

"You can do that?"

"It was a simple feat after discovering this medical bay, it would seem all anti-viruses and immunisations are filtered into the ships atmosphere from the main reservoir."

She shook her head, not really caring how her health was possible for the moment and just wanting to focus on getting better.

"I was concerned for you," David admitted, moving to tuck a fabricated blanket about her, "I forget that you are still so fragile."

"Fragile?" She frowned, handing the glass back to him, slightly affronted.

"Humans," he answered, before tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "You are all very delicate."

A rush of heat pinked her cheeks and she couldn't tell if it was in indignation or from the brief trace of his skin on hers, "I am not fragile."

"But you are," he smiled, the gesture almost looking like one of wonder, "You, Elizabeth, are one of the strongest people I know and yet a simple virus can threaten you in such a way."

A flash of memory overtook her and she recalled the monster she had pulled from her flesh on LV-223 and wondered if there had been any lingering effects from the gestation of the creature while it was within her.

When she returned to the present, she noticed he was watching her with a slight smile curving his lips, "It was not a criticism; merely observation. However, it has made me determined." The smile faded and a grim expression overtook him, "I shall never let danger come to you. We shall make sure you are always in primary health."

He looked so resigned to this decision that Elizabeth couldn't help but soften and smile at his child-like ignorance. She reached out to squeeze his hand, something he seemed shocked and thrilled at.

She laughed slightly, unable to put her feelings for this being into cohesive thought. All she could say was, "I don't think it really works that way, David. Not with humans."

()

Six weeks into the journey and an awkward time had arrived. The surgical staples that had held her abdomen together after the emergency c-section she had performed on the Prometheus were due to be removed. And though she was tempted to just leave the damned things where they were she had been convinced to remove them after many long discussions with David, who was taking his role as her own personal medic to new heights.

The android looked down at her, haloed in the spotlight of the medical theatre, and smiled reassuringly before tilting her head and delivering another shot of anaesthetic.

Elizabeth had insisted she remain conscious through the procedure, something David had been dubious about but agreed to.

The first pin came out with relative ease and she was hopeful that the rest would follow suite.

It must have been the medication, but she felt light and carefree for the first time since she had set foot aboard the alien ship.

David was frowning in concentration and she could feel the movements as he bent the metal apart in order to release the healed skin beneath. He was humming to himself, making Elizabeth wonder if she had his full attention, when she realised the sound was that of an old nursery rhyme her mother used to sing in order to calm her before she went to bed.

In the warmth of a drug-induced stupor, Elizabeth came to the cloudy realisation that the man before her really had been telling the truth when he had professed his love of her. He had been listening to every word she had said, noting every movement and watching her dreams…

It was heart-warming and joyful that such a being could find love. It was flattering and appealing that he should chose her to be in love with.

Elizabeth went to say his name, but her mouth did not move quite how she expected and her tongue hit closed lips to make a moaning sound.

David halted his work immediately, shooting his eyes to her and asking, "Are you alright?"

Again, she tried to speak, but her lips refused to process what her brain was demanding as she sighed and wet her lips.

She noticed David's eyes immediately shoot to her mouth, caught off guard by the motion and licking his own lips in return. "Elizabeth, is there something you are trying to tell me?"

She snorted in frustration, of course there was something she was trying to tell him, and finally, words formed, "You're quite beautiful…" they weren't the words she wanted, "do you know that?"

Seeming obviously startled, David narrowed his eyes and laughed, "If this is what it takes for you to compliment me, I should heavily drug you more often."

"Humour?" Elizabeth reached out, happy at the concept.

"Yes…" David frowned, "Not merely a human trait, I'm thankful to say."

"Thank you."

He looked away from her, "No… thankful."

"No," Elizabeth moved, trying to sit up and reach him.

David's hands were on her shoulders as he shushed and soothed her to rest again and Elizabeth looked up to him, whispering," Thank you."

It stilled his actions and he looked at her again, with wonder. Then he reached out and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear and smiled.

The touch was gentle and tingled across her skin as if it were a feather pulled over silk.

"I must finish your procedure," he said quietly, "but I am almost complete. Then you can sleep this off."

Finding her head nodding, Elizabeth couldn't stop her eyes from closing as David began to hum once more and she surrendered to much needed sleep.

()

She recovered well from the removal of the surgical staples and found David more than happy to forgo their new mission to find the origins of the 'Engineers' in order to play nurse while she recovered.

He stayed by her side and made sure to feed and entertain her, often reciting poems and novels from her childhood.

David had vast memory banks and recalled everything down to the slightest detail, so when it came to building templates in the matter converter, she found that silk felt like silk, a rose smelt like a rose and lobster tasted like lobster.

Though why she was sharing such a clichéd romantic meal with an android was something she hadn't quite figured out.

"Here's to eight weeks," David said, tilting a glass of champagne.

They were seated on the observation deck of the alien craft; a vast room which David had discovered was used as a meditation area for the alien shipmates.

"To lost friends," Elizabeth held her glass high, "lost dreams and loves."

David deflated somewhat and sipped his drink as she began her meal.

"This is all wonderful, David," she admitted. "But there's one thing that I don't understand."

Angling his head, David waited.

"I know you're programmed to simulate human behaviour," she began, saying this as much to remind herself that the man before her was not real as to remind him. "But you don't need to blink to moisten your eyes, or breathe to pump oxygen into a blood system… So why are you sharing a meal with me. And how can you eat it?"

Immediately after saying she felt her heart sink at his expression. He appeared sorrowful and it was all she could do not to reach out and touch him, reassure him she didn't mean what she had said and it didn't really matter.

But Elizabeth held herself still. She had noticed how familiar she was becoming with the android. It wasn't a healthy situation and she was still grieving for Charlie. It wasn't right. And she couldn't let herself become vulnerable… not after everything that had happened in the last few weeks.

"I do have some bio-neural circuitry," David said, avoiding her eye, "and organic nutrition can be broken down with an acid solution that will allow me to metabolise the remaining liquid matter into my system."

Finding herself nodding, she filled her fork and ate quickly to avoid further comments.

The rest of the meal passed in silence and David set about clearing the table once they were done. As had become the norm, he escorted her to her room and bid her goodnight. But just as she was about to turn he said, "Goodnight Elizabeth."

"Goodnight David."

"Sleep well," he smiled, "and perhaps consider the fact that you and I are more alike than you might care to think."

She wanted to respond… but found no words as he bobbed his head and walked off down the corridor.

The next day she found him tending the hydroponic gardens.

He was taking the time to look at a soft pink flower and when she asked what it was he replied, "It's an Elizabeth rose."

She nodded to him, breathing in the scent of the pretty flower, when she noticed the thorns and snatched his hands, "You're cut."

Davids own reaction was calm, taking his injured hand and squeezing the wound to stem the small trickle of white fluid.

Elizabeth couldn't help but reach out and draw the injured hand closer to her… "Is that like… your blood?"

"In a sense," he answered, watching her fascination, "but rather than carry oxygen around my systems it lubricates my joints and helps to conduct electricity through my circuitry."

"Does it hurt?" She whispered.

"No," he said, pulling in closer to her. "I can't feel physical pain."

Turning to face him, she was momentarily surprised to see how close his face was to hers, her eyes shooting to his full and smiling lips before meeting his crystal eyes. "Is that why you didn't notice?"

Lowering his volume, David smiled, "I _notice_ even the most minor damage to any of my internal and external systems."

"But you didn't see this until I mentioned it."

"My attention was elsewhere."

Elizabeth blinked.

He smiled, "You had just walked into the room."

Feeling a rush of want within her, she took a shaky breath and moved back a fraction, watching him wipe the injured thumb across his mouth.

There were times he was so human that it made her ache and she knew that, if he was watching her as closely as he had commented on, that he could read all the signs of attraction she was displaying.

Resentfully, she wondered if this were some form of game. If it was an experiment the robot was conducting on her to see how a human female would react to isolation from others of her species and the attentions of an artificial life form.

If that was the case, she wasn't doing well, in her estimation.

She had spent last night thinking of him, just as he had requested.

It wouldn't be so bad to see how this android handled a new human experience. He clearly thought he knew what he was suggesting when he had told her he loved her.

Perhaps she should flip the experiment round to observe him.

Perhaps she was just making excuses so she would feel better about what she was going to do.

Leaning forward, she placed her lips on David's; feeling his cool skin beneath hers and hearing his breath hitch. She had stunned the android and herself.

But as the seconds stretched out and her still lips began to move and press against his she felt him respond. It was uncertain at first, like the kiss of someone who was learning the process, feeling the pressure behind the motion and not letting it take over the experience.

When Elizabeth withdrew, David looked shocked, blinking wildly against his obvious confusion.

"To make you feel better," she teased, glancing toward the cut on his hand. "Did it work?"

He looked altogether too vulnerable to be a machine and reminded her, again, of a child who was not used to the feelings he was experiencing. "I didn't realise you received such attention when you were hurt."

A thought flashed in her head and she moved to take the injured hand in hers.

David watched as she raised his hand to her lips and pressed a kiss to the sealed cut. "That's what you do when someone has hurt themselves," she explained, then took his thumb into her mouth and swirled it round her tongue. He tasted of earth and salt and if he were a human she knew that this action would have an effect on him.

But he wasn't human and he simply watched her in fascination as her pupils dilated, the beat of her pulse increased and by the time she had finished her ministrations she was slightly breathless.

David remained still and silent, he looked as though he were mulling things over before he moved and placed his lips on hers, mirroring her motions from earlier.

It was a pleasant and sedate kiss, lasting the same length of time as the previous one had moments before, so when he drew away, Elizabeth was slightly bashful at her attempts to seduce a machine.

But then David did something she had not anticipated.

His hands smoothed up and round the curve of her hip to meet at the ribbons of her comfy joggers before pulling the fastening loose and rolling the jersey material down to reveal the scar left from her self-performed surgery.

She felt her heart in her throat as he knelt down, his fingers twisting the soft fabric in his hands and exposing the skin of her stomach to the warm arboretum air.

His cool lips on her heated skin sent a shock through her and her hands found purchase in his soft, silken blonde hair. The first hint of his wet tongue on her flesh sent a jolt of desire pulsing deep within her as he moved in circles to trace the line from one side of her scared skin to the other.

She had to admit, if this was a game on his behalf, she had miscalculated. The robot was certainly winning this round and she shook as she felt his breath tingle below her stomach while he kissed and licked at the once torn flesh before coming to a lazy halt.

Elizabeth held her breath, willing herself to remain still as David pressed one last, lingering kiss upon her before rolling her trousers back into place and standing to meet her eyes.

She cooled and vaguely wondered how she must appear to him, but David just smiled.

"Do you feel better now?" He asked, with no hint of arousal just curiosity.

She wasn't sure how to answer; knowing that telling him how the halting of his actions frustrated her, how she wanted him to continue to the natural climax those actions would lead to and how much she fought to keep herself from reaching out and ordering him to take her, would be inappropriate...

In this social experiment it spelled out something very plain; one marked win for the machine.

"Tell me what you're thinking," David asked, having waited patiently for her to respond to him.

She sucked her lips into her teeth and gave a quick bite to bring her back to the moment, "I was thinking that the plants are coming along well and we should have a good crop in a few weeks."

But when she looked at him, David's expression showed he did not believe her. He laughed slightly, "That is a shame. I had been hoping you would be interested in continuing our interactions in a more appropriate venue."

Elizabeth blinked, the feeling of stone travelled down her throat and settled in her stomach and, not quite believing she was hearing him correctly, she asked, "What?"

Moving just a breath toward her, David locked eyes with her and said, "You were initiating a sexual act, were you not?"

The snap of reality made her head spin and Elizabeth realised this android was not quite as naive as she had first presumed.

Static filled her chest and nodded, "I was." What was the point in denying it?

David's chest swelled and he grinned in self satisfaction.

But then something occurred to her, "How do you know that?"

His smile faltered, "I have been programmed with a great many details and facets of human behaviour. Sexuality is but one aspect of my programming. It was added to make me appear more human."

Elizabeth nodded, "I understand that. But I was asking how you knew about initiating the act not associating with a type."

David faltered, his expression seeming sheepish, "I may have had the time to research the intricacies of human mating."

"Enough to recognise the symptoms?" _Check, _she thought smugly.

"Elevated temperature, increased heart rate, dilated pupils," he nodded, "it was either sexual arousal or the on-set of bubonic plague."

She swallowed her laugh to say, "And you have researched it."

"Thoroughly," he confirmed, eyes seeming to darken as the focused on her.

"And you understand what to do?"

"I understand enough to know that when you took my thumb into your mouth, it was not to make me feel better."

_Check and mate. Damn._

"Perhaps I was curious to see how you would react," she admitted.

"And perhaps I am curious to see how you would move forward from that point," David countered, tilting his head, "I am, after all, programmed to seek new experiences."

Elizabeth shot him a look. Was he really asking to move their experiment into the bedroom?

She vaguely wondered if anything had been this difficult and awkward with a real man. Certainly, Charlie had never needed persuading.

The thought hit her in the stomach… Charlie…

"So this is simply your seeking to further the human experience?" She moved so close to the robot that she felt her breath curl off his skin and roll back to her, "But you have told me you love me, David…"

The android made no motion, except to frown, "I do love you, Elizabeth. I want to care for you and please you, if you would permit me. If this is not the time to further those sentiments, I can wait."

Did she want him to wait?

Of its own volition, her arm moved to circle his waist as the other reached up to bend his head down toward her, so their lips were mere centimetres apart. She looked into his blue eyes, eyes that had seen her dreams, and whispered, "Take me to bed, David."

With that he swept her off her feet and they left the arboretum.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Paradise; Part 2 **Pairing:** Elizabeth Shaw/David 8

**Series:** Alien Franchise; Prometheus **Rating: **15 **Type: **AU

**Summary:** Alone, mourning and tired, Elizabeth has nothing at present to hope for... making the decision to give into her attraction to David seems to have been the easiest decision she has made in years. Even if she has her doubts about what this means for her working relationship with the android, she finds that after everything that's happened, she doesn't really care. There's only one thing left to do... confront her fear and find out what that thing was back on planet that the 'Engineers' had made...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Prometheus characters or anything from the Alien franchise or universe. I am just taking the characters and playing with them a while – promising to restore them whole and unblemished! Thanks to Hollywood for creating these toys for me to enjoy. Please don't take any of my playing as having any bearing on the actual franchise. Enjoy.

()

Elizabeth woke to a warm room and the feel of a strong body curled about hers.

It was something that brought an unexpected smile to her lips and she allowed herself the moment to relax into the embrace as she dozed on a cloud of soft fabrics, heated skin and spent passion.

As much as she thought she should feel guilty about what had happened between her and the android, David, she found that in the heat of their joined bodies and the security of his arms she didn't care to think too hard on what her conscious might or might not be telling her to feel.

She supposed that she should really get out of bed and continue her research… but the comfort of the moment was so enticing that her thoughts drifted back to the previous night as she indulgently re-lived the memories…

Once they had reached Elizabeths bed chamber, David had spoken a command into the air, dimming the lights and warming the room in an instant. He had walked her to the edge of the bed that had been prepared for her months ago and laid her there as gently as anyone would place a rare artefact or precious jewel.

He stood a moment, looking down at her, making her squirm slightly under his adoring gaze, before bending to climb onto the bed next to her.

"I found something in the ships data banks, if you would let me show you…" he had said.

Elizabeth nodded, feeling somehow giddy in her anticipation.

Again, David spoke the ancient dialect and music flooded through the room, soft and beautiful.

"It's the Brandenburg Concerto…" she whispered.

David smiled, "Downloaded from Voyager One. It appears the message was received."

For a moment, they listened to the music fill the air and Elizabeth was breathless… the sound was so beautiful and profound that she closed her eyes and listened.

"I took the liberty of reformatting the ships systems to English. The voice commands are still in the original language, but you can navigate the rest of the way manually," David said, "You should find it interesting. They have a great many of Earths transmissions stored in their computer systems… I would be happy to-"

She silenced him with a kiss.

It was more passionate than the first; she was now familiar with his slightly cooler lips and hesitant manner and more than happy to take the lead by pressing him down into the bed and covering him with her own body.

"Elizabeth," he mumbled against her lips before she moved her attentions to his neck.

She felt the tension of his skin, even the prickle of stubble and remembered how androids had been built to appear human, even down to hair and nail growth. Everything had been thought of… and she sniggered against his flesh, wondering what else might be similar...

David wriggled slightly, "Elizabeth…"

"Mmmmm…" she asked, moving to unbutton his shirt.

"While I am pleased that you are willing to explore my feelings for you, I feel the need to remind you of something…"

"What's that?" She asked, wondering why a shirt had to have so many tiny buttons in order to fasten as she clumsily popped each seal.

"As an android I am self-aware and able to make conscious choices for myself…"

"Mmmmm…" she agreed, ripping open his top to reveal creamy, toned, muscled skin…

"I have been programmed to emulate and experience the full array of human emotion…"

"Right," she nodded, tearing at her own top, desperate to feel his flesh against hers…

"I have already told you of my belief that I love you…"

"Yep," she smiled, noticing a belt buckle and making light work of it before starting on his trousers…

"And how I wish to express that love, which is why I researched a wide range of physical intimacies to please and satisfy you …"

"Uh-huh…" wow… her eyes widened… pleasure wouldn't be a problem, she thought as her fingers slid around the waist of his underwear.

"But I am not human…"

For the first time in the conversation, she looked up to him and found his eyes unwaveringly focussed on her.

No… of course he wasn't human… and she suddenly felt ashamed.

After all, she knew he wasn't human; it was something she had been constantly reminding herself, and him, of up until the last fifteen minutes.

But his hands found hers and he gently tugged to bring her down on the bed beside him, "I cannot feel what you want me to feel in the same way. I don't know if it is even possible."

She nodded; of course… why would anything as simple as sex be easy?

"However, I know how to read your reactions," He continued, "and believe I have enough knowledge that, with your guidance, I can use to adequately stimulate you."

Not for the first time that night, Elizabeth felt her heart clench… was this man asking her to use him?

"I…" her thoughts fuzzed, "I don't think…" would it be that bad to have an attractive android love-slave? "I'm not sure I can do that to you, David."

Propping himself on his elbows, the man looked hurt and baffled; he ducked his head to meet her downcast eyes and asked, "Why not?"

It was a good question… "I think that the act of love should be something shared. Not selfish and one-sided. If you are saying you can't feel it like I can…" The argument was spiralling out of control. She felt slightly helpless in what she was trying to express and shrugged her shoulders, "I don't want to be in this just for me."

She was surprised when he reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear in a now familiar display of tenderness. "But it's all for you, Elizabeth," he explained, "I would do anything for you… that makes me happy." He smiled widely.

She looked at him… from the sincerity in his voice and the expression on his face, it seemed as if what he said was true, but she hadn't considered the fact this wouldn't be a normal night. "Can you feel anything, David?"

He tilted his head at the question, "I feel a great many things… may I demonstrate?"

Caught off-guard by the request, Elizabeth nodded her approval to find herself span around so she was lying on her back while David kicked off his remaining clothes and lay next to her in nothing but the tight y-fronts she had not managed to remove.

"I feel…" he breathed in a sing-song voice, "I feel texture…"

And, as if to explain further, he ran his fingers lightly from her wrist up her arm, "I feel softness from skin…" his fingers met her t-shirt… "The difference of fabric…" before his touch reached her neckline and brushed her neck… "And heat… like this…"

His lips on her throat tickled, but as his mouth opened she found the warmth of his tongue caressing her skin and making her breath heavy…

"I fell the pulse of your blood," he continued, kissing the area on her neck before his hands found their way beneath her t-shirt and pushed the fabric up, over her head and away, before he nestled his head between her breasts, "I can hear your heart beating… and I can feel your skin flush…" placing small kisses on her skin there.

Then he moved to run his tongue in a hot, wet line from the centre of her chest up and under her neck, "I can detect the rise of hair follicles," he breathed in, blowing a shot of cold air across her skin, "I can feel the cold…"

She had to stop herself laughing in delight as her body arched toward him, wanting more of his touch.

"And from there I process other sensations…" David moved his face into her hair and inhaled, "I know you are producing pheromones and the heat from our encounter is making you sweat… so…" he returned to nibbling her neck…"you taste of salt and…" he moved to kiss her, more thoroughly.

This was not the hesitant kiss in the arboretum or the passion of earlier. This was a lazy, indulgent, exploratory kiss as David opened and moved his tongue into her mouth, dancing around her and shifting his body higher to allow her better access to him.

She might have thought androids would be clinical, tasting like chemicals and cleaners, but David was sweet and fresh. Elizabeth felt the smooth well of his mouth and ran her tongue in a twisting line against his before he drew away and smiled to her.

"There is something there that is distinctly you," he whispered and she felt herself blush before he broke and rained kisses down on her face until she laughed.

She had been many things in her life; approved, respected, desired… but never adored.

And David was making a thorough job of worshipping her… with his thoughts, with his words and with his body.

His smile dazzled; light shone in his eyes and he laughed, "Are you happy with me, Elizabeth?"

And in that moment, she answered "Yes." Receiving another languid kiss for the admission and feeling his hands push down and around her hips to remove her joggers, she wondered what that confession may cost her in the future... but concluded that in that instant she hardly cared… she had been so heavy recently… so filled with grief and guilt…

Davids hands on her skin made her forget all that… and she took a breath, waiting for what she knew must happen as his delicate fingers wound their way about her and she became giddy with desire.

The night blurred into colour and heat as David continued to praise and appreciate her and Elizabeth discovered new heights of pleasure and contentment.

()

Nine weeks into the mission and after many more intimate displays of David's affection for her, Elizabeth had reached a decision.

"I've been wondering about the infection I had removed from myself," Elizabeth admitted one afternoon. Truth be told, she had avoided the subject until now... but she had reached a stage where she couldn't hide from it any longer. "I want to know how we came to the conclusion it was a biological weapon of some sort that would pacify an enemy strong hold."

They were in the arboretum and David looked up from his task of tending the vegetables to listen… but did not interrupt her.

"At the time... I was too close... traumatised... But I think I can investigate it now with a little more distance."

David made a non-commital shrug, but nothing more... so she continued; "There appeared to be different stages of the creature's evolution mapped out on the walls of that , for example, from infection to gestation within a living host…" She felt her stomach flip at the memory, but forced herself to address the issue she had been avoiding for weeks. "You assumed on board the Prometheus that it was because I was pregnant… but it was just the infection somehow growing within me."

The android was still and said nothing.

"You didn't know of my inability to have children and so you naturally assumed it was because I had slept with Charlie that I had conceived…"

Still, David said nothing.

"So what if that was the point? What if the infection Charlie was carrying was only a trigger and the goal was gestation within a living host?"

"You are suggesting that the growth of the alien organism within you was engineered and not, simply, an unfortunate accident?"

It was Elizabeths turn to remain silent. After all, it was a terrible thing to think that the disaster that befell her was one of someone's making…

David placed his tools on the side and slowly removed his gloves while considering his words, "How would you prove this? And what would you gain from this knowledge?"

Shrugging she guessed, "Closure."

The expression on Davids face changed to doubt.

"Look, Charlie had to get infected at some point. He was decontaminated with the rest of us when we got back onboard the ship. We were all exposed to the same atmosphere, the same environment as he had been when we were on the planet… He did not touch anything or come into any other form of contact that would have isolated him from the decontamination the other members of the ground team went through. So that means that his infection occurred after we got back to the ship but before he and I…"

Suddenly words failed her and David finished, "Before you engaged in sexual intercourse."

David looked agitated by the thought of her relationship with Charlie and Elizabeth found herself nodding, muttering "Right, right…." Stupid, really… she had nothing to be ashamed of. She and Charlie had been in a relationship for years. David was the interloper… why did she feel awkward discussing her relationship with a dead-man with the android she was currently sleeping with?

"Elizabeth," he said quietly, "is it wise to investigate the matter? You may not like what you find."

No doubt it would be difficult to re-live those terrible hours, but she shrugged her shoulders, "I need to know."

And with a nod from him, she left the arboretum for the bridge.

She had become familiar with some of the ships systems over the weeks and was able to pull up recordings on floating, virtual screens.

Plugging in the downloaded files from the Prometheus was something she had done weeks ago, but accessing the ships recorders had taken a little bit longer.

Beginning the investigation from the point they had brought the severed head of the alien engineer onboard the ship, there were three factors she wanted to consider in her viewings; the head and artefacts brought onboard Prometheus from the alien ship, the location of Charlie and how his infection could have occurred and her location during this time.

She would find out what was going on and how she had come to be infected with an alien parasite through her contact with Charlie.

One screen pictured the lab and her experiments with the head that led to the thing exploding… something she had a vivid memory of. Then, later, showed David working with one of the vases they had removed from the planet.

Another was blank until she left the lab and had headed to her living quarters to make detailed notes of the expedition.

The third screen showed Charlie as he left the lab and collected a bottle of vodka… Elizabeth found her head shaking; Charlie always did drink too much.

The screens played out in real-time, linking across the ship to follow hers, Charlie's and the movements of the alien artefacts.

She watched the central screen as her dead-lover drank more and more, moving from the docking bay to the observation window in the lab and then, finally, to the recreation area to play pool… all the while, she was in her room, working.

David worked as well.

Funny that the android should have noticed Charlie's lack of enthusiasm for the paper-work that accompanied the practical side of their roles as archaeologists…

Then, on the right side screen, David twisted one of the vases in the lab and reacted in surprise as a substance seeped out of the top of the item. The android curiously touched the substance with his finger and, promptly, without washing his hands, left the lab.

Elizabeth frowned; that was odd. From her observations he had always seemed fanatical when it came to hygiene.

But then she was distracted by David joining Charlie in the recreation centre on the screen. They seemed to converse and she focussed on that scene; expanding the size.

Charlie was cruelly taunting David over the fickleness of his creators and telling him there was no grand design behind robots; humans had only built them because they could… so when David retorted, asking Charlie how he would feel if that is how the 'Engineers' had come up with humanity, Elizabeth gave a silent cheer.

Charlie could say such hurtful things when he had had a drink, she thought mournfully.

And then David handed Charlie a drink on screen… but there was something about the movement that made her double-take…

It couldn't be…

She enhanced the image and felt her heart turn to stone as she watched the play-back… David handed Charlie the glass, dipping his forefinger in the cup before the other man took the drink.

Elizabeth sat back in her chair, numb and cold.

Watching it again and again didn't make any difference… it happened every time.

After leaving the lab… having purposefully taken a sample of the alien substance with him…David dipped the liquid into Charlie's glass.

David had infected Charlie.

Charlie infected her.

Charlie had died.

She had almost died.

And David knew.

()

The room was dark when David entered the bed chamber. Elizabeth hadn't wanted the light. She wanted to think and clear her head of any distractions she may face.

A great many things had happened to her in the last 24 hours and she needed to be certain of how she felt about each of them separately before facing anything or anyone else.

"Elizabeth?" He called, but she made no response. "I can see you there… my eyes are more finely attuned than a humans."

She felt the snort of derision through her nose and spat, "Yes… and I have finally seen you as well."

Cocking his head in confusion, David left the door open, providing enough light for him to make his way to the bed and sit on its edge. He was cloaked half in and half out of shadow, and Elizabeth found her mind wandering as she looked at the bed they had shared only the night before and noticing how it remained in its state of disarray from their passion.

She thought darkly of his protestations of love and felt her face contort when the memory of their joining skin flashed across her thoughts. She remembered how he had made her whimper and beg, how proud he had been to have her tremble and scream with pleasure.

All these wonderful memories were bitter and twisted in the aftermath of her discovery.

"I was looking through the recordings onboard Prometheus," she said, hearing her voice crack and trying to keep from shaking with rage.

David simply watched her.

"I saw you, in the lab with the alien vase," she continued, "saw you touch a substance the vase exuded…" she saw his expression change, "and I saw you infect Charlie."

David seemed to go blank as the air between them hardened.

"You killed him," Elizabeth said, simply.

Still, the machine said nothing; she hated him for that damned placid look.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" She asked after a small eternity of silence in the darkened room.

David leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, his forehead in his hands and he breathed out, "What would you have me say?"

Like a snap of lightening, anger flashed through her and Elizabeth found herself on her feet, towering over the android, raging at him, "What would I have you say? I'd have you say it isn't true! That you didn't kill him! That you didn't infect him with alien DNA and have him burned alive by Vickers. That's what I'd have you say!"

But David denied nothing, he leaned back to look in her eyes and softly said, "But you know that all of what you said is true. And I did do those things."

The universe span away and all of Elizabeth Shaw became rage and despair and vengeance as she cried out and beat her balled fists against David back.

For his part, the machine stood, reached out and easily suppressed the attack by twisting Elizabeth's arms and turning her away so that she was confined in his embrace, despite her kicking and screaming against the restraint.

When she came to her senses, she realised she had been yelling at him until her voice had gone raw and tears streaked her face. Her protests became whimpers and she sobbed, "You killed him, I hate you… I hate you… I hate you…"

But more surprising than hearing her own voice was that after every broken statement of her loathing, David's pleading voice gently begged, "No you don't," or "I'm sorry," or "I love you."

She allowed the feelings warring within her to cool as she stilled…

"If you love me, you wouldn't have done this," she insisted, feebly as he turned her in his arms.

All the fight had left her as David tilted her head to look in her eyes, "I really am sorry, Elizabeth. I was ordered to carry out the experiment on Holloway…"

At the mention of Charlies name, she struggled to strike him, but his reactions to her were too swift and he easily restrained her.

"You're a monster!"

"I was ordered to carry out the experiment by Weyland. I could not refuse Father even if I wished to. He was my primary creator."

But she didn't care, "Why Charlie? Why not someone else? You passed members of the crew to seek him out? So why Charlie?"

David shook his head, "There was no reason."

"Liar!" She cried, struggling against his grip again, "You knew what would happen."

"I didn't," he insisted.

"You knew he would infect me."

"I promise you," he said through gritted teeth as he held her hands by her side and tried to move into her vision while she thrashed against his hold, "I promise you I didn't know what would happen to you."

"Let go of me!" She insisted, trying to wrench herself free, "I don't want you to touch me! Never again! I hate you! I HATE YOU!"

"Please Elizabeth!" He bellowed, "You must know I love you. You must know I would never let any harm come to you if I could prevent it..."

"You don't love me!" She screamed, tears streaking down her face, "How could you? You're just a machine!"

And in the madness of despair there was only one thing that she truly registered; Davids once soft lips hard upon her own, with no sign of hesitation or doubt. His strength was almost bruising as he kissed her, forcing his tongue into her mouth as he desperately devoured her and pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he chanted, releasing her hands, only to grip them behind her back as she tried to beat her fists against him once more. "Please Elizabeth, please believe me. I do love you and I know you love me."

"You're just a machine," she insisted. "You never loved me. You only wanted to infect me and run your damned experiment."

He pressed their bodies close, using his free hand to tuck the lock of hair behind her ear, but snapping it away as she turned to bite his touch.

"You were happy with me. Only last night, you were happy with me," he insisted miserably, before something flashed behind his eyes, "and I will make you happy again. I will remind you."

His lips fixed back on hers and his hand pushed up beneath her top.

She struggled against the rough contact and fought against his grasp all the more and when his lips left hers to kiss her cheek, she jerked her head to smash against his.

It wasn't the best move; she yelped against the pain, disoriented and knocked off-kilter Elizabeth fell, bonelessly, onto the bed.

David was over her, pressing his weight down and locking his mouth onto her neck.

She protested, her fingers scrabbling against his chest, trying to push him away but his strength combined with disorientation left her weak and unable to move.

As he shifted his attentions to her clothing she found the space to bring her knee up and wedge it between them before crying out and levering the machine away.

David was flung across the room by the power behind her kick and hit the ground with a thud.

Elizabeth scrambled up the bed, frightened and horrified, eyes locked on the android and body curled in on itself for protection.

"Elizabeth," he whimpered, looking just as shocked and horrified as she was.

Her name spurred her to action and she hissed, "Get out."

"I…" David blinked, shifting to stand, "I didn't mean…"

"Get out," she insisted, "Get out! GET OUT!"

Finally registering the demand, David fled the room, leaving Elizabeth in the dim light and dark shadow, crying from the hurt and helplessness she had felt.

What had he done?


End file.
